puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Notice board
__notoc__leftrightThe notice board is where a pirate can access a list of crews hiring jobbers, the news, events and parties posted for the island, a list of featured shoppe jobs, their missions, and the information on any recent blockades on the ocean. The notice board can be accessed by finding it on an island, the island minimap, the New Pirate Help panel, or the Ye tab. If accessed from on board a ship, only the news, puzzle, missions and events tabs are visible. When an island is colonized, notice boards do not show up automatically, they can only be placed by submitting a petition requesting one. News tab From the "News" tab, a pirate can view a list of recent in-game articles of importance, new releases, and is also shown one of the free puzzles of the day. Puzzles tab The "Puzzles" tab shows the pirate a list of symbols representing each puzzle. Puzzles unavailable to the pirate - if, for example, they don't have the appropriate badge - are greyed out. Clicking on a puzzle displays a short blurb or helpful tip about the puzzle, and a "Play Now" button which automatically whisks the pirate to a location where they can perform that puzzle (or, if the puzzle is unavailable, a button allowing the pirate to purchase the required badge or subscribe). Missions tab The "Missions" tab gives the pirate a list of missions they can complete, which missions are on that list vary from pirate to pirate, including introductions and navy missions. Some pirates with swordfighing stats at a certain level (narrow experience and renowned standing respectively) will see a "Defeat the skellies!" mission. Similarly, pirates with these stats in Rumble will see a "Defeat the Zombies!" mission. Voyages tab Under the "Voyages" tab, you will see a list of ships at sea (if any) that are hiring jobbers for various voyages. All voyages show the ship, crew, and officer name (with clickable links to /vwho, crew, and pirate info pages respectively), and a button to apply. If the ship has had a mission statement specified, a "chat bubble" appears next to the officer avatar - mouse-over it to see the mission statement. Ship size is shown by an icon next to the ship name. In addition to pillaging, this tab on the notice board is also used to post jobbing notices for general jobbing within a crew, blockades, flotillas, trading, foraging, greeter pillages, evading enemies, and sea monster hunting (Atlantean outpost, cursed isle, or haunted seas). Each type of voyage may have other columns specific to its purpose, and many may be moused-over for more information. Events tab The "Events" tab holds the current news from the governor, upcoming events, and any parties. It also lists some current forum events. Also, any Ocean Master can make a whisk to any scene as part of an event, the whisk shows up on any notice board. Shoppe Jobs tab The "Shoppe Jobs" tab holds a list of some shoppes needing labor and their respective pays. A "Go" button appears next to each job that will whisk you to the shoppe in question. (Note: To see this tab, one must be a subscriber on subscriber oceans.) Blockades tab The "Blockades" tab shows any current and upcoming blockades, along with the current score (if the blockade is live). The Blockade tab also shows if an island is blockadable and how much it would cost to drop a war chest and have your flag attempt to take over. Competition! tab The "Competition!" tab is only viewable during certain team-based competitions. It holds what team you are on, if you have participated, and team rankings. See: Zombie Apocalypse and Fight Club competitions for more details. =External/Other Links= * Commonly discussed ideas from Game Design = Historic Notes = In the Voyages tab was overhauled to show tables with sortable columns for each of the various voyage types, instead of a giant description text. The "Voyages" tab was originally named "Pillaging" until . Category:Gameplay